


Something More

by TheOverlordIsAnAsswaffle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverlordIsAnAsswaffle/pseuds/TheOverlordIsAnAsswaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel how to play pool and it turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guys I was bored and had some extreme Destiel feels so I came up with this one shot. It's my first one so try to be nice?

Sam and Dean finished a hunt early for once. They had been hunting down a vampire nest and Bobby finally dug up some clues that finally let to them sneaking in, and after about an hour they were all dead. There were only about a dozen, anyway. When they got back to the old hotel room Dean wanted to go out and get a drink, try to get his mind off of Cas and maybe get so trashed it would actually work, because each time he tried his blue eyes that were light, but somehow dark at the same time, managed to stay in his head.   
Along with his carelessly tousled hair and fitted tan trench coat. Because that's what he did. He'd go drink and ignore his feelings or the other problems he had going on. It's how he handled things. 

Dean hadn't seen Castiel for about two days and the longer it became the more he thought. So on his way out he invited Sam, but he claimed that he wanted to take advantage of the time they had to get some rest. Dean only nodded and headed to the Impala, his baby. Sam had been a little agitated lately and he figured he probably just wanted some alone time because being held up in a car on the road with your brother could get a little annoying at times.

As he drove to the bar, listening to yet another ACDC song his thoughts began to travel to Cas. The way the angel was so oblivious to many things like jokes and activities that humans had, but he didn't mind he actually wanted to be the one to show Castiel. He was so much different from everyone else, but he's an angel what would you expect. But it wasn't just that, he wasn't like the other angels he's seen like Balthazar and Gabriel, he's just...Castiel.

"Jesus." Dean said snapping out of his thoughts. Castiel had popped in and was now sitting in the passenger seat studying Dean.

"No, I already told you I'm Ca-."

"And I already told you not to do that." Dean said. 

"I am so-."

"Sorry, yes I know." After a few moments of silence Dean spoke again. "I'm going to the bar if you wanna come. Probably goin' to sucker out some cocky sons a bitches at pool so I can earn me a few bucks." 

"I don't think I have ever played that game."

"You've got to be kidding me. Well I guess I'm going to have to teach you then."

"I don't kno-."

"Shut up already, would ya?" Dean said. It was silent the rest of the ride. When Dean walked in he noticed how there wasn't as many people he expected there to be. It's a Saturday and he figured that it would be packed. "C'mon Cas we're going to that table right there." Dean said and pointed across the room to a pool table with a guy that looked like a biker douche. "Okay, I'm going to play a quick round and I want you to watch closely cause we're going to play together after." Castiel gave Dean a nod. 

After about thirty minutes later Dean was counting out the three hundred dollars that he just won off of his opponent. Yup, Dean deffinetly won. 'Works every time' Dean thought. "Okay Cas you at least know what to do first right?" Castiel -once again- just nodded then he set the cue stick in between his index and middle finger, shooting it forward.

"Damn it Cas. It's not an arrow." Dean said. Castiel put too much power into it and sent the cue stick cleanly through the cue ball.

"I am sorry Dean, I didn't-."

"Yeah, yeah. Get over here." Castiel hesitated, but eventually made his way to Dean. "Watch closely." Dean said and place the cue stick in front of the cue ball. Then he drew it back and shot the ball gently but effectively across the table, hitting the ball he was aiming for into the hole. Dean looked back at him with a smirk. "Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, Dean." Castiel took the cue from Dean and tried to mimicked what he did. But got distracted by a man checking out Dean. Cas caught his eye and scared him off, his jealousy that intense. He forced the stick forward so hard, from his anger, that it shot through the ball and flew across the room, getting stuck in the wall. 

"What the hell, man?" Dean glanced around hurriedly making sure no one saw. Dean rushed to the stick and yanked it out of the wall. Rushing back over to Castiel. "Cas, buddy, what is going on with you today?" Castiel's jaw clenched. 

"Nothing is...going on." Dean shook his head and went over to the empty pool table across the room, casually taking two balls that looked exactly like the ones Castiel put holes in and bringing them over to the pool table.

"Okay. I guess I'm going to take a different approach." Dean went behind Castiel and helped him set the stick in his hand. 

"Dean what are you..?"

"I told you I was going to show you how to play pool didn't I?" Castiel nodded. "Now shut up and listen."   
Dean aligned his arms with Castiel's. "now what you want to do is rest the cue on your hand, use it as a bridge. Then hold it at your hip." Dean reached over to help him position it and his hand brushed Castiel's hip. Castiel jumped a little from the contact. "Uhm, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, what your going to do is slide the cue between your index and middle finger knuckles after you eye up the ball you want to hit, which is the striped one right there," Dean pointed to the ball that was angled perfectly with the cue ball. "Because you have the striped set." Cas nodded as Dean positioned Castiel's hands the way he just instructed. "Now you want to hit it with just enough power, no too much, OKAY?" He nodded. Then Dean laid his hand over Castiel's and slid it up his arm tugging on it so Cas would know to pull the cue back. Then Dean gripped his arm and shot it forward. The cue ball knocked right into the striped ball he aimed for. Dean held Castiel's gaze, probably longer than he should have, Dean getting caught by his blue eyes and intense stare. It kind of gave him a déjà vu feeling as he remembered when Castiel gave him the look before. He remembered that he teased him saying that the last time somebody looked at him like that he got laid, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin this moment. Because it the closest to a 'moment' that he's had in a long time. Castiel is the one that broke the embrace, or whatever the hell it was, because Dean surely didn't know. 

"I think I've got it now." Dean cleared his throat and nodded. Castiel got down studying the table and after a few silent minutes he brought the cue to his hip, rested it on the bridge he made with his fingers and shot  
it forward. Dean braced himself for the loud sound of the ball being broken into but there was only the sound of the ball contacting others and when Dean looked, all of Castiel's striped balls were made into   
the pockets, including the eight ball. Dean's mouth opened as he took in a breath to say something but he didn't have the words, instead he closed it and his expression changed to surprise. 

"How did you...?"

"It's not of import, we should go now." Castiel's voice was more rushed like he needed to get out of there now. But that had nothing to do with it, he just needed to get away from Dean because as soon as Deans hand brushed his side something strange happened. He felt a heat in his abdomen, and when Dean continued to run his hands up his arms and guide them, the heat raged to a fire and then he knew what was happening when his pants got tighter. Of course he could just 'pop out', it would be the smart thing to do, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He didn't want to end what was happening even though something in the back of his head screamed to leave. So he hurriedly walked out, Dean following behind him completely confused and a little bit concerned. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Dean I am very healthy." 

"Cas..." Castiel stopped to face Dean, surprising him which resulting him to freeze. They stared into each others eyes for the second time that night. In the stare they seemed to communicate, words were unneeded, they seemed to challenge each other. They started to lean in at the same time and there lips finally met. After all that time of side glances and eye-sex they finally kissed, something that Dean has wanted for a while, something that they both have wanted for a while. Dean deepened the kiss, sweet and perfect. Castiel's soft lips moving in sync with Dean chapped ones. Dean pulled away for air.

"Shit, Cas. For a virgin you're a damn good kisser." Dean joked. Trying to hide how turned on he really was. With Castiel not being use to this kind of thing he was already flustered and wanting more so he did the only thing he knew, he grabbed onto Dean's worn leather jacket and yanking him forward to crash his lips onto his once again. At first Dean was surprised but it only took him a second to respond as he ran a hand behind Castiel's head, tangling his fingers into his hair, trying to bring him closer. Castiel's fierceness turned Dean on even more and if he got anymore turned on at this point he knew that it would turn into something more. 

"Cas?" 

"Yes, dean?"

"If we carry this on, I'm not going to be able to control myself."

"Oh...Well then let's carry on." He knew Dean well enough that it was a question and asking if he really wanted to do this and Castiel had no doubt that he did. Dean took it as a yea and captured Castiel in another kiss as he fumbled for the door handle. Dean yanked the door open and climbed in, pulling Cas with him then he continued his actions, slipping his tongue into Castiel's mouth making him gasp. 

"Relax, Cas." Dean reached for the button on Castiel's pants so he could take them off but he stopped him.

"Dean I do not wish to have sexual...activities in the same vehicle you had intercourse with Anna."

"Oh, uh, well then where?"

"Maybe a different hotel room than the one your brother is in." 

"Okay." As soon as the word left his mouth, Castiel transported them to the hotel. With the sound of fluttering wings they were in the hotel room laying on the hotel bed. Dean shucked off his button up and the t-shirt he wore under it then he fumbled with his pants but Castiel tore them off with ease.

"A little impatient are we Cas?" He didn't respond, he was to focused on Dean, studying his muscular toned arms and abs that had been created with the labor of his job, hunting, the family business. Castiel ran his hands over Dean torso as he hovered over him causing Dean to close his eyes to feel it more effectively. Dean let out a shaky breath, making Castiel shiver in pleasure then he surprised Dean by flipping them over so Castiel was now on top. 

"Jesus, Cas I never took you for the aggressive type...I like it." A smirk tugged at Castiel's lips as he pressed against Dean, a moan slipped Castiel's lips as an alien feeling spread through him, pleasure. Now it was Deans turn to take control because truthfully Castiel didn't have a clue as to what he was doing because he's never done this before especially not with a male. And although Dean hasn't either, he had an idea.

"Uh Cas I think we need lube?"

"Lube?" 

"Yes, Lubricant."

"Oh, ok Dean. Don't move." Castiel popped out for about a millisecond and reappeared with something. "Is this what you need, Dean?" Dean looked at the bottle that he had and sure enough it was.

"Yeah how did you-."

"It is not of import." Dean shook it off and pulled Castiel onto the bed, taking the lube from him. "Ok so I know this is going to feel weird but I don't think it's going to hurt you since you're an angel and all but-."

"Dean just hurry."

"Alright." Dean took of his boxers and helped Castiel take off his. Now it was Deans turn to study Castiel, marvel at how perfect his body was, Castiel was actually smaller than he looked without all of his clothes on, it made Dean smirk but Castiel's manhood was no disappointment. Dean took the lube and applied it to his fingers then slipped one into him. Castiel moaned and Dean shivered in pleasure as he felt how tight and warm Castiel is then he imagined how it would feel when he's inside of him, that made him speed up. Dean hurriedly and put in another finger, and then another. He new Castiel was ready and so was he. He applied some lube to his manhood and had to bite his lip to keep from moaning then he slipped into Castiel. They both moaned in unison.

"God you're so fucking tight." That made Castiel almost lose it.

"Unh, mmm!" Castiel was whimpering and moan beneath dean and it motivated Dean. Dean wanted to make Castiel love every second of it and so far Dean was doing a damn good job. "Dean! Hunh.." Castiel was losing control as Dean continued to pound into him, now balls Dean he brushed against Castiel's prostate making him cry out in unmanageable pleasure. "Oh, uh! What was that?" Castiel asked. 

"Probably your sweet spot." Dean said with a satisfying smirk. 

"Do it again." Castiel demanded, and Dean did. Castiel grabbed a fistful of Deans hair all so close. "Ah...oh my..unh!" Castiel couldn't hold it in any longer as he released all over his and Dean chest, and that's all it took for Dean, releasing inside of him. After he rode out his orgasm he pulled and collapsed next to him.

"Cas, I hope you know that this...uh meant something because I-I really care about you ya know?"

"Yes Dean the feelings are mutual, you don't have to say anything more." And that made Dean smile, Castiel understood him and didn't make him have to go through those damn chick flick moments. Dean fell asleep in minutes and Cas laid there watching Dean sleep like he has many times before, because Castiel would always watch over Dean. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean woke up to an empty bed but he didn't mind, he knew Castiel had his duties to pursue and couldn't always be there. So he gathered clothes that Castiel some how brought for him and took a shower. After he got out he fixed his hair the way he always did and headed to the hotel room that Sam is in. He opened the door and closed it walking over to his bed and started to pack stuff. Sam walked out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth and saw Dean, he walked over to his bed and did the same as Dean.

"Dude, where were you last night? You totally missed it. There was this gay couple having some really loud sex. It was terrible, one of them was really loud like he's never had sex before." Sam explain with a chuckle. Deans eyes widened. 

Son of a bitch...


End file.
